Code Lyoko E59: Marabounta Jr
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie has a new program, Marabounta Junior. It works amazingly well, but Xana doesn't like this and creates a monster so powerful that none of the Lyoko Gang can hurt it.


**Code Lyoko Episode 59: Marabounta Jr.**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Jeremie was sitting with Aelita; Ulrich with Yumi, and Odd was alone. They had just watched some of Odd's new movies laughing at how ridiculous he always made Sissy but she always came back for the next movie. "How do you talk her in to it?"

"I don't, she is always asking me if I am making another movie." Odd always had fun with his movies finding ways to humiliate Sissy, even if the only people who would see them are his friends.

"That last one was the best Odd." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand, he had finally told her how he felt, was ready to die for her, the past week had been one of the happiest of her life.

"Saved the best for last, Yumi." Odd gives his goofy smile and takes the last cd out. "Thank you for enjoying Odd Productions Movie Night, hope you have a good night, don't forget to throw your trash in the bins as you exit." Imitating the movie theater's message at the end of all their movies he gets a laugh from his friends.

"Well, if you guys have time I want to show you something." Jeremie had been dying to show his friends his latest creation. With the help of Aelita and Franz Hopper's had perfected the program. "I present to you Marabounta Junior, or Marabounta's Revenge, maybe Marabounta the Second Timing." Trying to keep up with Movie Night Jeremie came up with more stupid names for the program.

"Jeremie the last time you did that we had to fight it off, with Xana." Yumi wasn't the only one concerned, but Jeremie and Aelita knew it worked.

"That's why we are going to the Factory tomorrow to show you. Aelita already saw it; it's as dangerous as a kitten to anyone but a Xana monster."

"If you say so Einstein, we don't have school tomorrow! Get to sleep in, even if I miss breakfast, just means more room for lunch." Odd pats his stomach smiling goofily while his friends last.

"Well I should be going home, come on Ulrich." Yumi gets up as does Ulrich and they leave Odd's room as Odd gets off a whistle getting Aelita and Jeremie to laugh.

"I can't walk you home Yumi, Jim has been out making sure none of the boarding students leave the school grounds." They were in front of the gate of the school.

"It's ok Ulrich I can take care of myself."

"From regular danger, but Xana is a different story."

"Don't worry about it Ulrich I won't let Xana hurt me, neither will you. If Xana does attack a tower is activated, and then we go to Lyoko, every time, I'm starting to see why you got so tired of it." Even with the attacks not being as frequent it just meant more time to worry about the next attack.

"I'm your boyfriend; it's my job to worry." Ulrich leans up and kisses Yumi.

"You need to get taller Ulrich." She leans down and kisses him, longer then when he did it. "Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Yumi, are you meeting us here or at the Factory?"

"Probably here, no point in sitting in front of the Factory waiting for you is there?"

"You waited on me long enough." Ulrich and Yumi smile at each other and walk in opposite directions.

The next day Ulrich woke up and being quiet so he didn't wake a snoring Odd up, got his things together and took a shower. Changing into clean clothes Ulrich goes out onto the campus and calls Yumi. "Ulrich it's nine in the morning, and you didn't show Xana S.O.S., why are you calling so early on Saturday?"

"To wake you up; and to see if you wanted to get something to eat for breakfast, before the test of Einstein's new program."

"Let me get awake and stuff, where do you want to eat?" Yumi yawns rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She may have been more annoyed if it was Ulrich, but he was her boyfriend now, and it was nice to know he wanted to spend time with her.

"Navarre Eatery? They are about halfway between us, or if you want to eat somewhere else we can Yumi."

"Ok Ulrich, let me get a bath and tell my parents, bye Ulrich."

"Bye Yumi, see you soon." Ulrich and Yumi hang up, Ulrich now has about 20 minutes before he has to leave, and sadly a few minutes of that was about to be taken up by his most hated enemy, not Xana, but Sissy. "Go away Sissy."

"That's not very nice Ulrich; I was just going to…"

"I don't care Sissy, whatever it is I don't care, where are your lap dogs at?" Herb and Nicolas had not been following her, she didn't even talk to them anymore.

"Those two are so passé, and I don't need them."

"I don't need you, the only thing we have in common."

"But Ulrich I was just going to congratulate you on finally dating that string bean, and to let you know when she leaves you I will be here…"

"She won't leave me!" Ulrich took 'leaving' as Yumi dying, not breaking up with him.

"Sure she won't Ulrich; she just has William going after her all the time, when you aren't around." Sissy wasn't sure if it was true, she was mad at William for failing in his 'mission' to get Yumi.

"Yumi loves me, her and William are just friends, and even a beautiful woman looks ugly when she lies." Ulrich stole the quote from a book, or else he wouldn't have called Sissy 'beautiful'.

"Hmpf, where do you think you are going? Not allowed to leave the campus during school hours."

"Today is Saturday moron." Ulrich was just not going to deal with Sissy, or be nice.

"Ulrich that's not nice…" Ulrich wasn't sure if Sissy's feelings had been hurt or not, but didn't care.

"Neither are you, now leave me alone, actually, I'll leave you alone." Ulrich walks away, leaving the school grounds for Navarre Eatery.

A while later Ulrich and Yumi leave the restaurant hand in hand when Ulrich's phone rings. "Hey Jeremie, if you want we can head to the Factory from here."

"We? I'm guessing Yumi is there with you, where are you?" Odd called and told Jeremie that Ulrich wasn't there when he woke up and was seeing if He had called about a Xana attack.

"Just got done eating, about five minutes from the Factory, so we will go there now instead of back to the school."

"Ok, we will get there when we do." Jeremie hangs up his phone, Ulrich hangs his up and tells Yumi what was going on.

At the Factory Jeremie was set to use his new program. "Ok, Aelita let the others go first since they haven't seen it yet, then you can go." He loads the program first so when his friends first land they see it. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and get a shock, a giant creature is there, but just stares at them.

"Hey Jeremie, why is it so big?" A smaller creature would be harder to hit, and more agile, so Yumi thought.

"To give it 125 life points I had to make it bigger. It has three lasers, and watch out for the tail." Odd sees the tail; it is a whip like tail with a spike on the end. To the group on Lyoko it looked like a Creeper mixed with a Tarantula, only uglier and bigger.

"So, how well does it do against Xana monsters?"

"Not sure yet, Xana hasn't sent any monsters to fight, why I wanted to send you guys, bait Xana in so my Marabounta Junior can take them out." So Jeremie hoped, he had worked hard over the vacation on this program, but hadn't seen it in action.

"Watch it." Ulrich sees Aelita virtualize above him and moves out of the way. "Well now we sit and wait for Xana, right?" Looking around the Ice Sector for any monsters Ulrich realizes something. "Why is the sky purple?" Normally it was a dark blue, but it had changed colors since the last time they were there.

"Not sure, nothing shows on the screen, Aelita could you give me a visual?" She does. "Hmm, well Lyoko changed after we used the return to the past, and now it looks like it did again. Does anything else look different?"

"No Einstein, those look like regular Blocks to me." Odd points the three Blocks out to his friends.

"Aelita could you keep the visual going? I want to see how it performs so I can work on making it better." And Jeremie wanted to see it fight period, it was his creation, he wanted to watch it work.

The Marabounta turns to the Blocks raising its head, opening it's mouth it fires a laser and hits one of the Blocks which explodes. "So far so good Einstein." It raises an arm and fires a laser destroying another Block. Instead of firing its next laser it charges the last Block hitting it in the Xana Eye with the spike on its tail.

"But wait there's more!" Jeremie was ecstatic, it worked, his program that he had spent many sleepless nights on worked! He creates another Marabounta Junior and sends it to Lyoko. "How do you like that? This way you can be backed up by them, or if one or two of you stay behind to stop Xana's plan Aelita has more bodyguards." It didn't screw up, the last Marabounta had gone crazy after five minutes, and this one, now two, was still calm, peaceful, unless there was a Xana monster around.

"So Einstein next time Xana attacks at four in the morning we can sleep in while you and the Princess go to Lyoko?"

"We could, but we would still wake you up Odd even if you aren't going to the Factory." Odd sticks his tongue out at Aelita when a laser hits him from behind.

"Company people, get ready." Ulrich takes his sword out ready to fight when lasers are fired from the two Marabounta Juniors. The three Tarantulas scatter, while an Assassin jumps over a laser before firing one of its own. The Marabounta Juniors show that even though they are big they could move and dodge the laser.

"Let's watch Ulrich, Einstein could you send us some popcorn?" The group stands aside and watch the two Marabounta Juniors fight the Tarantulas and Assassin. Amazingly they destroy the Tarantulas and Assassin with little effort.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back, beam us up Einstein."

"Can't, a tower has been activated, I'm locking the elevator down in case Xana sends someone here."

"Where is it Jeremie?"

"Close by, probably Xana trying to trap you, but with the Marabounta Juniors you are safe."

The group looks around, don't see it. "We don't see it Jeremie."

"Go North, I can't send your vehicles since I sent the Marabounta Juniors." The group runs north with the two new members and find a new monster waiting for them.

"Ha, let's see what Xana does when that gets taken to like Odd takes it to Sissy in his movies." The two Marabounta Juniors move forward and start firing lasers, but the new monster absorbs them! "I guess they need some help, Laser Arrow." But that just bounces off. "Einstein, problem."

"Stay away from that thing; it registers as 5,000 hit points!"

"I'm not seeing an Eye on it either, Einstein what do we do?"

"Get Aelita to the tower, and don't get in that things way, the field around it absorbs anything, watch." Jeremie does some typing, and sends a Marabounta Junior to attack the new monster physically with the spike on its tail. Instead of doing damage the Marabounta Junior is sucked into the monster.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan only to have it absorbed by the monster. "Uh Jeremie I need another fan."

What the heck, Aelita you aren't trying to hack into the computer are you?"

"No Jeremie, why?" The computer screen flashes, then words appear.

"_Jeremie Belpois, destroy the program, destroy it now or I will destroy your friends."_

"Xana you can't kill them on Lyoko, nice try, but I'm not deleting my program."

"_Really Jeremie Belpois? You are willing to risk their lives to see if my newest creation kills them for good or just sends them back?"_ Was Xana telling the truth? Before Jeremie can say anything else a Xana Ghost comes out of the computer and turns into a human. To Jeremie it looked like an older Aelita, same eyes, same hair, was Xana trying to play on his feelings for her? _"I could kill them for good Jeremie Belpois, even Aelita."_ It smiles evilly at Jeremie. _"We all know what happened last time Jeremie Belpois; it is all a matter of time before it happens again."_

"What do we get out of it?" Xana was afraid, it remembered his last attempt, it was afraid it would happen again.

"_If you never make another monster I will delete the current one. If you continue putting Lyoko in danger I will kill your friends, and you."_ The Lyoko person reaches out and grabs Jeremie by the chin. _"She chose you did she? Weak, inferior, just like her father."_

"Let go Xana." Jeremie backs away from the Xana person. "Ok, you delete that monster and I will delete mine."

"_And never make another, I could just kill you right now though, do you know why I don't?"_ It again smiles evilly at Jeremie. _"Because I don't feel like killing you. Jeremie Belpois if you value your life and that of your friends, and Aelita's, you will never make a monster again."_ The Xana person turns back into a Ghost and goes inside the computer again.

"Well I guess I have to, guys are the monsters still there?"

"It looks like it is waiting for something to happen."

"Ok, sorry, but I have to do this." Jeremie goes into the Super Computer and brings up the Marabounta Junior program. "Delete." He watches his hours of work, hours of thinking and programming go away in an instant. "Did Xana keep his end of the bargain?"

"The monster went away, if that's what you mean." Aelita was confused, what bargain?

"Then go and deactivate the tower." Aelita goes and deactivates the tower. "I guess that just ended the weekend." Jeremie felt foolish, his creation was gone because Xana created something so powerful none of his friends could hurt it. Because Xana had come and threatened him, maybe he could work on something else.

The group is devirtualized and goes back to the school. "Well that's just downright creepy." They were in Jeremie's room talking about what had happened.

"What's with Xana and all the future stuff? First on Lyoko he shows us the future, and then he sends a Future Aelita to talk to you, what gives?"

"A fake future Ulrich, we have no reason to believe that world was the future." It couldn't be, no way would they ever let Sissy in their group.

"Xana wants to kill Yumi first, or just her, why it didn't kill you Jeremie. That would explain why Xana didn't kill us; kill Jeremie, when it had its chance." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand, she was afraid that might be true, she didn't care why, but just that it might be true.

"Something bothers me though, when Xana was talking to me he said 'She chose you did she?' why, and how, did Xana care or know about that?"

"Xana did spend a lot of time trying to get Aelita; maybe it feels connected to her in some way." She was supposed to be the Guardian of Lyoko, if Xana hadn't turned on Franz Hopper and Aelita she would have been. "And why does Xana want Yumi gone so badly?" Ulrich wasn't going to say dead, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm telling you Xana has a crush on her." It was Odd's theory anyways, and made sense to him.

"Then why would he try to kill me?"

"Its Xana, why does it do anything it does?" That was actually a good question, why did Xana do what it did?

"I missed breakfast and lunch, we were on Lyoko a lot longer then we were supposed to be." Odd turns to Aelita.

"Wait a minute when I talk about getting something to eat people crack on me for being hungry and how I stay so small, when I'm svelte, yet the Princess says something…"

"That's because she doesn't eat a days worth of food in one sitting." The group laughs, the tension from the earlier conversation is gone.

"Me and Yumi ate already, but you guys can go and get something to eat."

"Oh so you and Yumi can be alone?" Ulrich is about to say no, then looks at Yumi, and turns back to odd.

"Yes, and you're point being what Odd?" Odd glances at Yumi and sees she isn't blushing but smiling.

"It just isn't any fun when the person goes with it, I need to find Sissy." The group laughs, then split up, Yumi and Ulrich go to Ulrich's room while the others go to the cafeteria.


End file.
